


Pls Send Help (Dorm 410 Group Chat)

by CheonsaHannie



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changgu is soft but... not, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M, Textfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yanan's Sick of the Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonsaHannie/pseuds/CheonsaHannie
Summary: Kang_Innovation: some dude at the gym just like, hiked up his shorts while he was trying to flirt with yuto and we got an eyeful of his left testicleKang_Innovation: fucking blindeds e o k: ew that’s grossShinWon’t: Was it a nice looking ball tho??Yanana: What the fuck is wrong with you?ShinWon’t: Hey, it could be the fateful first glimpse of the left ball Yuto gon spend the rest of his life with.Yanana: Again I ask, do you huff those chemicals in the lab or do you actually use them??ShinWon’t: Pls like you wouldn’t PAY to see sweater boys left ballKang_Innovation: yeah no I agree with yanan, what the fuck??
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. The Left Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm writing crack because that is my life and Yeo Changgu has ruined me. That is all.
> 
> Chat names and Majors:  
> Jinho - JoJinho (Senior, Music Composition and Vocal Performance)  
> E'Dawn - NoDawn (Junior, Environmental Studies)  
> Yan An - Yanana (Sophomore, Literature and Fine Arts)  
> Shinwon - ShinWon't (Sophomore, Chemistry)  
> Yuto - YutoDa (Freshman, Astronomy)  
> Kino - Kang_Innovation (Freshman, Contemporary Dance)  
> Wooseok - s e o k (Freshman, Sound Engineering)
> 
> The others will be added in soon!!

**Pls Send Help (Dorm 410 group chat) (NoDawn, YutoDa, Kang_Innovation, Yanana, ShinWon’t, JoJinho, s e o k)**

_11.03a.m._

**ShinWon’t:** Lol Yanans in love with like. This sweater wearing church boy

 **s e o k:** Oh t??

 **ShinWon’t:** yeah he asked Yanan to borrow a pen and An just like… blushed

 **Yanana:** I did not blush. I don’t blush.

 **Kang_Innovation:** some dude at the gym just like, hiked up his shorts while he was trying to flirt with yuto and we got an eyeful of his left testicle

 **Kang_Innovation:** fucking blinded

**YutoDa:**

**s e o k:** ew that’s gross

 **ShinWon’t:** Was it a nice looking ball tho??

 **Yanana:** What the fuck is wrong with you?

 **ShinWon’t:** Hey, it could be the fateful first glimpse of the left ball Yuto gon spend the rest of his life with.

 **Yanana:** Again I ask, do you huff those chemicals in the lab or do you actually use them??

 **ShinWon’t:** Pls like you wouldn’t PAY to see sweater boys left ball

 **Kang_Innovation:** yeah no I agree with yanan, what the fuck??

 **Yanana** : *Yanan-hyung

 **YutoDa:** My eyeballs are burned.

 **s e o k:** but hyung, you never actually answered the question

 **ShinWon’t:** No, I do not huff the chemicals

 **s e o k:** was talking to yannie hyung but go off I guess

**ShinWon’t:**

**Yanana:** No, I would not pay to stare at anyone’s testicles, sweater boy included.

 **YutoDa:** Sometimes I think Koreans are weird but then I remember that I know other people, and it’s just you guys that are the problem.

 **Kang_Innovation:** I RESENT THAT

 **Kang_Innovation:** i got that gym guy to stop hitting on you bc you were super uncomfortable, remember? be nice to me

 **YutoDa:** Yes. Hyunggu, you told him to “kindly point your scrote at another poor, unsuspecting twink”.

 **YutoDa:** Someone’s CHILD heard that! I have to find a new gym because of you, remember??

 **Kang_Innovation:** they only banned us for two weeks

 **s e o k:** this t is good

 **YutoDa:** They banned you. I’m finding a new gym out of pure shame.

 **ShinWon’t:** Poor guy, just trying to let his little left ball breathe…

 **Yanana:** Will you stop saying left ball?? Were you dropped on your head?

 **NoDawn:** Tbh I’d pay to see the left ball of that cute composition major but then its not really a good indicator of if his balls are decent looking bc what if the right ball is totally not a twin yknow?

 **Kang_Innovation:** uhhhhh hey hyung how long you been there?

 **NoDawn:** Here as in my bed like 14 hours but here as in this conversation I just read it.

 **s e o k:** morning hyung!!

 **NoDawn:** Good morning large child

 **Yanana:** Are we really ignoring what hyung just said?

 **YutoDa:** Yes

 **Kang_Innovation:** no

 **YutoDa:** Yes.

 **ShinWon’t:** No.

 **s e o k:** hyung is that the short one with the lips?

 **NoDawn:** Mmm I would get out of bed before 10am for that boy and I don’t even know his name

 **Kang_Innovation:** Wow. Hyung’s whipped.

 **NoDawn:** Take my heart take my money take everything I own

 **JoJinho:** Don’t most of you have classes to be in??

 **s e o k:** uh oh

 **ShinWon’t:** Gotta blast!

 **Kang_Innovation:** eep bye!

 **Yanana:** I’m just in the library rereading my literature notes, hyung!

 **YutoDa:** I have no classes on a Thursday so I’m just getting ready for my shift at the café.

 **JoJinho:** Wooseok?

 **s e o k:** i’ll put my phone away hyung, sorry…

 **JoJinho:** Hyojong?

 **NoDawn:** Pfft you think I take morning classes?

 **JoJinho:** No. But that composition major’s name is Hwitaek. You’re welcome. Don’t forget lunch, kids!

**NoDawn:**

**Yanana:** Hyung is so powerful…

_4.55p.m._

**s e o k:** so yanan hyung, you gonna tell us about sweater boy?

 **Yanana:** How about no?

 **Kang_Innovation:** well. that settles that then


	2. Dirty Dirty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoJinho changed JoJinho’s name to Cleanthefuckingsink
> 
> Cleanthefuckingsink: Which one of you filthy people did this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More crack! Tiny plot! Mainly crack though.

**Pls Send Help (Dorm 410 group chat) (NoDawn, YutoDa, Kang_Innovation, Yanana, ShinWon’t, JoJinho, s e o k)**

_9.42a.m._

**JoJinho** changed **JoJinho** ’s name to **Cleanthefuckingsink**

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Which one of you filthy people did this?

**Cleanthefuckingsink:** I can’t even tell what is in that pot, but it looks like a small animal went through a mincer and I want it GONE by the time I get back from the studio tonight, got it?

_10.17a.m._

**ShinWon’t:** Alright, that’s too gross even for me guys.

 **Kang_Innovation:** well that’s a lie I saw beneath your bed when I was putting my socks on this morning. Nothing is too gross for you

 **Kang_Innovation:** Nasty bitch

 **ShinWon’t:** I’m your hyung you lil shit

 **Kang_Innovation:** Filthy hyung

**ShinWon’t:**

****

**Kang_Innovation:**

_3.39p.m._

**ShinWon’t:** So I’m sitting here, barbecue sauce on my tiddies

 **YutoDa:** ????

 **ShinWon’t:** Tis a meme

 **YutoDa:** Okay…

 **ShinWon’t:** And I see Yanan come out of his afternoon lecture and who should be with him but SWEATER BOY and he TOUCHED Yananies ARM when they parted ways and I sense r o m a n c e

 **Yanana:** Why are you fucking everywhere I go??

 **ShinWon’t:** Was gonna see if you wanted to grab bubble tea on the way back to the dorm but fuck you then

 **Yanana:** Bubble tea is for basic bitches

**s e o k:**

**s e o k:** You take that back

 **Yanana:** Basic

 **Yanana:** Bitches

 **ShinWon’t:** So because he’s being a hoe rn, I want you all to know that Yanan leaned into sweater boy’s touch and did that little shy smile he does where he bites his lip and looks down at his feet

 **ShinWon’t:** Because he wants the Sweater D

 **Yanana:** SHIT UP

 **NoDawn:** Gravity does not work that way Yanan also **@Cleanthefuckingsink** the blended sink animal is my sustainable resources project Im gonna go get that now dw

 **Kang_Innovation:** again I say. Nasty bitch

 **NoDawn:** It true im nasty

 **Yanana:** It was a typo

 **s e o k:** mmmhm so whats sweater boys name

 **Yanana:** …

 **ShinWon’t:** Yeah yananie tell them

 **Yanana:** He is a Classmate.

 **Kang_Innovation:** but he has a name so spill it

 **s e o k:** give me t

 **YutoDa:** I won’t lie even I wanna know

 **Yanana:** Why are you bullying meeeee?

 **Kang_Innovation:** I’m sorry!!

 **ShinWon’t:** His name is Changgu

 **NoDawn:** 2 kinds of people

 **Yanana:** Shinwon you are in big trouble!

 **s e o k:** oooooo changgu

 **Kang_Innovation:** Like yeo Changgu?

 **Kang_Innovation:** i know him, he volunteers at shelter

 **ShinWon’t:** The homeless shelter or the animal shelter

 **Kang_Innovation:** both I think

**Yanana:**

**s e o k:** aw yanans new boyfriend so pure

 **Yanana:** I am your hyung, you cretin!

 **NoDawn:** Hes on insta check this out kids

**NoDawn:**

**NoDawn:**

****

**NoDawn:**

**Yanana** : I- I have a library appointment.

 **ShinWon’t:** He gon go jack it

 **YutoDa:** ew.

 **Kang_Innovation:** You dirty dirty boy

 **s e o k:** are you saying that to shinwon or yanan hyung

 **Kang_Innovation:** both

_5.12p.m._

**Cleanthefuckingsink:** Oh I know Changgu, one of my friends tutored him last semester!

 **Yanana:** Fuck my life.


	3. Who is Teaching you Those Words?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanana: Good morning to everyone except Ko Shinwon-ssi
> 
> Cleanthefuckingsink: I feel that burn from my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of angst to move the plot along but we've added in another member!!! Eeee (btw this is the second update today so be sure to check chapter 2!)

**Pls Send Help (Dorm 410 group chat) (NoDawn, YutoDa, Kang_Innovation, Yanana, ShinWon’t, Cleanthefuckingsink, s e o k)**

_10.26a.m._

**Yanana:** Good morning to everyone except Ko Shinwon-ssi

**Yanana:**

**Cleanthefuckingsink:** I feel that burn from my bed

 **ShinWon’t:** what did I do? Dude! I’ve been so nice to you

 **ShinWon’t:** Case in point, I LITERALLY asked one of my friends to help you revise for your wildlife bio exam smh

 **ShinWon’t:** snake

 **Yanana:** Ah yes, Shinwon-ssi’s delightful friend, who politely informed me 22 minutes into our revision session that I would ‘have an easier time learning the required materials if I learnt Korean properly instead of wasting my time on Chinese literature’

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** He what??

 **ShinWon’t:** He fucking what????

 **Yanana:** Which, by the way, I can apparently find back in my own country, so I literally have no reason to be here

 **ShinWon’t:** Yananie I am so sorry, I had no idea he was such a colossal dick. blocked removed reported I will never speak to him again I would never do that to you

 **ShinWon’t:** You have to believe me

 **Yanana:** I know, its not your fault. I’m just bitter and I took it out on you I’m sorry

 **ShinWon’t:** Don’t apologise oh my god I’m the worst

 **Yanana:** No, I was really petty and I didn’t mean it

 **Yanana:** It’s just that I got banned from the library for a week on top of it all and I really like it there it’s so nice and quiet and my bedroom has no desk and the kitchen is a mess so now I have nowhere to study that’s peaceful

 **Yanana:** Oh my God, that guy was so mean

ShinWon’t: omg please don’t be sad I’ll come and get you we can get coffee or pizza or rob a bank

 **ShinWon’t:** just don’t get upset please please

 **Yanana:** Its okay I met this really nice senior who heard the whole thing and he followed me out of the library to check I was okay and he’s just hugging me and letting me cry

 **Yanana:** But I don’t want biology bitch boy to come back and see me crying I have a reputation to maintain

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Yanan sweetheart its okay to cry, you know that

 **Yanana:** Yes but not in front of mean science supremacy whores that say mean awful things

 **Yanana:** I want him to think I’m edgy and unbothered and ready to cut a bitch at all times

 **Yanana:** Because I need to be the one with the satisfaction here!!

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Omg Yanan, Shinwon and I are coming to get you

 **Yanana:** um hi… im hongseok I have your friends phone?

 **ShinWon’t:** WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YANAN?? THE OTHERS ARENT AWAKE YET BUT I AM GETTING THEM

 **Yanana:** um wow hes fine? hes just crying a lot its really messy and I kinda took the phone away to try and find someone to pick him up

 **Yanana:** but it looks like youre doing that anyway so… nvm?

 **ShinWon’t:** Wait no I’m sorry again

 **ShinWon’t:** Hongseok…ssi could you just. Sorry, we’ll be there in less than 5 minutes jinho hyung just getting them shoes

 **Yanana:** jinho hyung?

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Hongseokkie!! You found my Yanan! Just keep hold of him a little while longer okay?

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Smooth his hair back, he likes that when hes sad

 **Yanana:** omg he just let out this terrible wailing noise I think I made it worse

 **ShinWon’t:** Nah, that’s just him getting over the sads. Tell him we’re coming

 **Yanana:** okay he knows he seems calmer

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Good

_11.11a.m._

**Kang_Innovation:** 11.11 make a wish!!!!

 **Kang_Innovation:** Wait omg hyung where are you are you okay??

 **Yanana:** hey

 **Yanana:** I’m fine. Turns out Jinho and Hongseok hyungs know each other and we went back to Hongseok’s dorm so we didn’t wake you guys up

 **Kang_Innovation:** Who was that guy? How dare he!

 **Kang_Innovation:** im going to get Yuto to fuck him up

 **Yanana:** Oh no that’s okay I feel much better now

 **Yanana:** Hongseok hyung gives really good hugs and he keeps green tea in his cupboard I want him to be my mom

 **s e o k:** hyung i just this saw I can hit someone too

 **Yanana:** No you can’t Seokie that’s okay but thank you

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Yananie is fine guys don’t worry we have blankets

 **Yanana:** And Shinwonnie said some really mean things to that racist whore so now I feel worse about being mean this morning but better about life in general

 **Kang_Innovation:** not to interrupt the conversation but who is teaching you those words??

 **Yanana:** …

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** It’s Hyojong isn’t it?

 **s e o k:** pfft bet

**Yanana:**

**s e o k:** so in the same line of questioning is it a bad time to ask why you got banned from the library when youre not even rude to Chinese people

 **Kang_Innovation:** that kind of makes no sense but I also wanna know

 **Yanana:** I can’t tell you it’s personal

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** He won’t even tell me

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Hongseok just keeps laughing

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Wait

**Cleanthefuckingsink** added **YangHong** to the chat

 **Cleanthefuckingsink** changed **YangHong** ’s name to **Arms**

**Arms:** uhh

 **Arms:** hello again

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Guys this is Hongseok. He’s a sports science junior!

 **s e o k:** a hyung

 **Yanana:** The nicest hyung that I don’t live with!

 **Shinwon:** a good hyung

 **Kang_Innovation:** Hi new hyung!

**Arms:**

**s e o k:** so hongseok hyung spill the t

 **Arms:** t?

 **s e o k:** yes

 **Kang_Innovation:** he wants to know why yanan hyung got banned from the library

 **Arms:** ohhh so there was this guy

 **Arms:** wait I think you know about the guy?

 **s e o k:** yes

 **Arms:** okay

 **Arms:** and he basically told yanan to go back to china and the kid stood up and slammed his textbook on his hand and screamed ‘with my sister?? I thought you LOVED me!’ and then he ran off sobbing so that’s that I guess

 **s e o k** : i snorted

 **Kang_Innovation** : disgustang

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** aww Yananies hiding all embarrassed it’s okay!

 **ShinWon’t:** who wants to bet that’ll be all over campus by dinnertime?

 **Yanana:** NOOOOO

 **Arms:** aw its okay nobody will think badly of you

 **Yanana:** But what if cute sweater boy hears??

 **ShinWon’t:** oh no he’s got it bad…

 **Arms:** im sense im missing something here…

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** Don’t worry I’ll fill you in later babe

 **Kang_Innovation:** BABE??

 **s e o k:** b a b e?

 **Yanana:** YOU GUYS ARE BONING??

 **Cleanthefuckingsink:** I’m gonna stop you going out to play with Hyojong, jesus Christ

_6.44p.m._

**YutoDa:** I go on a field trip for one day and Yanan hyung ripped into a racist, Jinho hyung has a secret boo and we gained another human

 **YutoDa:** What the hell guys

 **Kang_Innovation:** you think you have it bad? Hyojong hyung still hasn’t woken up

 **YutoDa:** I just want one normal day


End file.
